mariofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bullet Francisco
Hi :From Pokemon Wiki. Check this forum on on Pokemon Wiki. Jello Rabbit 15:31, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Heya :D. Glad you are here. Do you have Mario games? I have a lot of them. Too much to put in words. Jello Rabbit 13:24, August 5, 2011 (UTC) PM Wiki Merge Yo! Can I ask you if you'd be willing to help me and a few other users with the Paper Mario Wiki merge. Of course, you're free to do whatever, but I noticed from your userpage, you like the ''Paper Mario games so would you like to help out with adding the rest of the pages? (But come to think of it, I think you have already helped out with some stuff) Anyway, see yah around. ----[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 14:11, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Good idea to join this wiki. Lol it isn't chaos like SNN and SFW. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher.(Talk)(Wanna check out some recent finds of mine?) 00:18, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello from Jello Rabbit :Hi. Me Jello Rabbit. How do you like my new username? Conker's Bad Fur Day 14:22, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::You play/have Conker games? I only have Conker's Pocket Tales, due to the E rating only on that certain game. Conker's Bad Fur Day 14:26, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Now? Conker's Bad Fur Day 14:30, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::K... I have store selling GBC and N64 games. Oh and want to know why my username is named after a game? Conker's Bad Fur Day 14:35, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::See... I loved Conker's Pocket Tales ever since I got it in early 2002 and a year later, I heard about the sequel called Conker's Bad Fur Day. I wanted to get it, but it was rated M so my parent did not allow it. For eight year, I have been waiting to lay my hands on getting that game so that is why my username is ''Conker's Bad Fur Day. Conker's Bad Fur Day 23:48, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Whoa :You are a former sysop on the other Mario Wiki. Which alias do you take on there? I have stalked that wiki and saw no sysop with the name of Bullet Fransisco. Conker's Bad Fur Day 18:16, August 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I just thought it is cool that you were a sysop of a Mario Wiki because I never knew that and I was kinda just questioning it. Not worried about it at all. Is that identity remaining secret? Conker's Bad Fur Day 18:20, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :::On the Wikia Pikmin Wiki? Yes. Conker's Bad Fur Day 18:25, August 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::I have another question. Are you a user on Userpedia? Conker's Bad Fur Day 18:25, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::Well that site gave me an idea on making a User Wikia Wiki. Sound good? Conker's Bad Fur Day 18:27, August 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I don't know exactly, but I still think it is ideal for the public. Have you seen my fan game on Fantendo? I like the idea of it. Conker's Bad Fur Day 18:30, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I kinda am. Like the Banjo-Kazooie series? Conker's Bad Fur Day 18:32, August 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::I understand. Nuts & Bolts was ruined by Microsoft. It was much better when Nintendo did it too agreed? Conker's Bad Fur Day 18:38, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :When will there be another Conker series game? The last one was Live & Reloaded from 2005 and ther has never been another game since. Do you know why? I don't :p. Conker's Bad Fur Day 18:40, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Now both of you stop. – Jäzz '' 18:44, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :I'm only messaging him because he is messaging me. --Bullε t (Novandals)(Don't be A ) 21:09, July 26, 2011 (UTC) 18:45, August 14, 2011 (UTC) ::And I'm putting an end to it now. And I recommend you stop your snarky attitude because you guys have pretty much spammed the recent changes. – ''Jäzz '' 18:49, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm not having an attitude, and just because you can't ignore the Messages on the Recent changes, you are not allowing us to talk to each other? --Bullε t (Novandals)(Don't be A ) 21:09, July 26, 2011 (UTC) 18:51, August 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Mostly, it's just small-talk. You guys can use the IRC y'know. --— [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 18:54, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'll just talk to him at another wiki. --Bullε t (Novandals)(Don't be A ) 21:09, July 26, 2011 (UTC) 18:55, August 14, 2011 (UTC) There's a point where it crosses the line. You guys have exceeded that point. And actually, you do have an attitude. Let me guess, you either use WikiActivity or Grouped Recent Changes. Because when you use one of those, it's not that bad. But when you don't, it looks like someone abused the save button and didn't hit preview. I have to check pretty much every edit here as an admin. And when they're '''idle chit chat' you need to move it to a real time chat. Also, your signature needs to go in a template. It's too large. – ''Jäzz '' 18:57, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok then. Sorry Jäzzi.-- 18:59, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Listen. I don't how this little scuffle between you and Tech WIzard started up and honestly, I don't care. Whatever it was, it appears minor and really doesn't need to be fought over. Thanks - The Count 00:50, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Whoa! I come on here... I was supposed to get these on the 23rd! Well thank you! --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 15:05, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Whoa This came quite surprisingly. I didn't expect it. Geesh. Almost like a vice president taking the president's place. He hasn't given crat powers yet, but he probably will soon... geesh. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 17:12, November 25, 2011 (UTC) About Nik Wow, what the heck happened? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 04:13, December 7, 2011 (UTC) 'ey Where were you? I haven't spoken to you like at all this month. Are you becoming inactive or something? Conker's Bad Fur Day 03:12, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Signature I looked in the code for your signature, and I noticed a couple of missing end tags that might be causing problems. Do you mind if I fix them? Thanks. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 17:03, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Ugh. I can't... This is hard for me to do... I'll talk to him. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 12:57, March 16, 2012 (UTC)